


Wake-Up Call

by DeltaRaeRunAway



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, FLUFF and fluffy pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaRaeRunAway/pseuds/DeltaRaeRunAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth is not happy when she is requested to wake up and provide a meal for Percy at ungodly hours of the morning, but when she realizes what could be in store for her, her opinion changes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake-Up Call

She tried to the best of her ability (and she was skilled in the art of concentration, especially on top of her natural ADHD) to ignore the slobbering mess trying to rouse her, to fall back into her slumbers. Unfortunately, this creature had an ulterior motive to her being awakened, and was ruthless in that they would not back down. Still in her half-conscious state, she murmured, “Shh, no, Mrs. O’Leary, back to bed.” The hellhound did not comply, reminding her of when the animal was just a whelp and completely un-house-trained. She hoped for her sanity’s sake that the dog did not procreate. One hound was enough to drive her bonkers.

Feeling a tongue trace her neck she shivered involuntarily. “Cut it out. I just showered last night,” her eyes still closed and her voice still rusty. Then a repetitive jabbing came to her and proved to be the last straw.

Menacingly she opened one eye, just one: the left one. “I just fed you. Get Percy t—.“ But it wasn’t her faithful but impatient dog, who she’d been expecting. It was…

“Percy?” Annabeth was incredulous. “Wait, were you the one licking me! Oh, ew—can you wait to come onto me until after breakfast at least?”

He saw this as his chance to sway her and ran with the opportunity. Putting on his best car-salesman voice and straightening an imaginary tie, he began. “Funny you should mention that, actually! You know what I could really go for? What would make you the coolest girlfriend over?”

“Oh?” She purred, pushing up into a sitting position, intrigued. “Have you got somebody else in mind? Does she appreciate being licked and poked at during the wee hours of the morning?”

Percy was stumped. He switched tactics. “OK, well, but—you see, I just really want some pancakes and maple syrup right about now. And you are the absolute best chef I know…” he insinuated, waiting for her to relent. 

But she held fast. “Percy,” she started, her chapped lips pursing, “can you not make pancake batter for yourself?”

He whined. “Please, Annie?” Grinning, he came up with an ultimatum. “If you make blue pancakes with the works I will spend all day in bed…with you…I promise not to be a nuisance there…” his voice trailed off and she gulped in anticipation.

“N-now, nobody ever said anything about them being blue,” she countered.

Percy cried out. “Hey! Unfair. They’re always blue and you know that!” She smirked smugly. 

“Not in my apartment they’re not. It’s a deal, Seaweed Brain—I’ll drag myself out of this bed and make a breakfast fit for the gods on the condition that you do whatever I say in bed today. Even if it’s just an order to take a twelve hour nap; hands to yourself.” She wore an evil grin, turning the tables on the challenger himself.

Never one to back down, he agreed. Hesitantly. “Fine. But I reserve the right to dye my own batter blue.”

Annabeth loved his innocent persistence, but wouldn’t show anything palpable other than exasperation and/or sheer annoyance. She let out a loud sigh, putting her blonde curls up into a ponytail as she spoke. “Percy, we’re all out of blue food coloring. Remember, you used it all up trying to make that ridiculous recreation of the cupcake Tyson and I made you that day at Camp.” 

She smiled fondly at the memories, both the initial and the more recent one. He had wanted to surprise her on her birthday, but to no avail. Percy vowed after that incident to leave all of the actual cooking to Annabeth and everything lighter he would attempt. 

Wait, was he…blushing? No, he couldn’t be. “Let me just get up and—you know, brush my teeth and everything first,” she mumbled, her voice cracking a smidgen when she projected. 

To make a long story short, nearly ten minutes later Annabeth was slaver over a griddle slick with butter and in one hand she brandished a spatula, which she used to flip the (compromised) green pancakes that had been requested of her. 

“Hurry up,” Percy pleaded. 

“Actually, I’m quite well in terms of time, thank you!”

He muttered something about her being a ‘Wise Girl’ but kept his mouth shut after that. 

When finally she was done, Annabeth brought the platter of pancakes over to the table and was pretty pleased with the turnout, if she did say so herself. But to turn the moment sour, she halted abruptly, stopped by the never-pleased Percy Jackson. 

“Is that what I think it is?” Just as she opened her mouth to defend herself, to complain about his disposition, she watched his deep blue oceanic eyes turn a shade lighter. 

“Wow…” he breathed. Was he for real?

“Are you a toddler?” She demanded, a bit angrily, but mostly just flushed. Living with Percy never disappointed. It was always an…interesting experience. 

It was then that he exploded, no longer able to contain his awe. “You’re a genius! Who would’ve thought to put a CHOCOLATE CHIP in a pancake?”

Annabeth chuckled against her will, slightly offending her boyfriend. Yes, he was indeed serious. “It was a mistake but it’s not all that uncommon, you know—it’s just that somebody,” she paused pointedly to glare at a sheepish Percy, head hung down and hands fiddling with the buttons on his pajama shirt, “can’t clean up after themselves and mixed the chips in with the flour.” She waited for a reply before continuing.

“Yeah, sorry about that…”

She put the ‘creation’ of a chocolate chip pancake on his plate and his eyes quite literally grew in size. She in turn rolled her own.

“Can you hurry up, please? I’ve got the other end of this deal, you know.” Although, she was still hung up on the fact that he’d never known the simple joy of a chocolate chip pancake.

“But—but, it’s like a cookie but for breakfast!” Oh yes. He most certainly was a toddler, but a toddler couldn’t even fathom some of the things that he could make her feel. She was becoming increasingly anxious. Percy patted the seat next to him. “Pancake?” He grinned, sugary syrup oozing off of his pancake and onto the surrounding plate.

“Why not?” About half of an hour later when everything had been devoured and dishes were retired to the sink, Percy stood up decidedly. Annabeth followed suit.

“And what do we say?” She chided, playing on his mother’s tendency to prod him in his manners whenever he took Annabeth home with him to visit his mom and Paul. 

He laughed, his tousled hair flopping lazily to one side when he threw his head back to bellow. “Cute. Real cute. I’m sure that imitating your future in-laws will totally let you score.” He grabbed her hand all of a sudden and tugged her into their bedroom once again.

“Wait for me?” he all but pleaded, keeping his eyes on her stellar figure until he’d backed fully into the bathroom. About five minutes later he returned, his chin bereft of any traces of maple syrup or chocolate smudges. 

Annabeth was already back under the covers, partially waiting for him and partially resting her eyes again. They flashed open, though, when he entered. He climbed in beside her, taking her hand once again and running his fingers over her palm. She melted like a pat of butter in a skillet, not unlike the one used in their breakfast endeavors that morning.

It caught up to both of them at the same time that it would not always be like this. A few uninterrupted minutes alone were a rarity, let alone an entire lazy Saturday or Sunday. Demigod weekends were unheard of. In a few months they’d be back at camp as head counselors, training for more battles and worst of all, sleeping in different cabins (unless they could persuade Chiron otherwise…though it was a long shot to begin with). The end of their pre-summer bliss was looming in a not-so-distant future, and as if by an unspoken vow they simultaneously decided to make the most of their time together, to form lasting memories that would unify them once they were together again come next fall. 

Soon, Percy’s smooth voice pulled her out of her saddened state, her trance and whisked her back into reality. She was here. This was now. She would live in the moment, darn it, despite what any of her daughter-of-Athena mindsets tried to impose on her!

“Hey. You Okay?”

She smiled, her white teeth blinding him with their perfection. Everything about her was perfect, actually. “Just in a pancake induced coma, I suppose. Wait, can this be a regular thing?”

Annabeth could practically see the fireworks erupt in Percy’s head and him mentally fist pumping. “Food, glorious food…”

She rolled her eyes yet again, but that’s not all. She took this verb a step further and rolled Percy over so that the two lovers were face-to-face. 

“But next time? If you wake me up at the crack of dawn I will refuse to kiss you for an indefinite amount of time,” she threatened. His eyes widened in horror. “I’m only joking.” But was she? Before he had the chance to contemplate this, Percy was already beneath her. Yes, he supposed that he could get used to this being a routine…

**Author's Note:**

> ******
> 
> This is a random drabble I came up with after I searched for ‘ten random words’. The words were:
> 
> Dog, plead, loom, palm, unify, procreate, maple, insinuate, whelp, and glorious. Some of these were not such a treat to incorporate, but I was rather surprised by how well some of them fit.
> 
> :)


End file.
